Eli In Charge
by Grantoo
Summary: Clare and Eli's relationship has been on the rocks lately, and Eli finally understands how to set things straight with her, and get their relationship back on track. Eclare one-shot. smut.


Eli hung up the phone before running his hands through his hair in frustration. Him and Clare had just gotten in another argument and this was becoming too common. He couldn't pick her up from school that day and she didn't want to sit awkwardly with her dad on the ride home. Her mom was too busy with her new hubby Glen, so she knew not to ask her.

Eli reconsidered what to do while drumming his hand on the table. If he decided to pick her up tomorrow, he could take her back to her place and teach her how to respect him again. On the other hand, it might just give the impression that if she talks back to him, that she can get whatever she wants.

The black nail polish adorned fingers picked up the phone again and dialed her number. She picked up, asking him what he wanted, in a sarcastic tone that he didn't like.

"Don't talk to me like that." Eli instructed. "And I will pick you up. But not because you want me to. Because I want to.

"Fine, whatever ahole" she hissed, and Eli was left with that dreaded loud noise that it makes when someone hangs up on you.

The punk boy sat his phone back on the table in front of him, remembering the days he could keep her in line without her oblivious self even knowing it. He's grown soft on her, and yet, she's became hard on him. He's going to have to set things straight tomorrow.

* * *

Eli pulled up the curb where most of the cars pull out , and seen Clare walking awkwardly toward his car.

"Hey beautiful."

Clare just gave him a curt smile as she got in and then looked out of the window.

"Aren't you going to speak to me?"

"Once you apologize."

"I don't need to apologize for anything." Eli rebutted. "You need to apologize for always arguing with me."

"What do you mean by that?" Clare said, hurt written in her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Clare persisted, annoying Eli as they walked up to her empty house.

"If you don't shut up I will.." Eli nudged Clare up to the wall of her porch. "I will put it in you right here outside in a rough and vigorous manner for which you won't be able to walk or stand for days, and I'm sure you don't want other people to see, do you?" His breaths were ragged as he spoke this in her ear.

"Please don't, my mom and Glen might come back and see. And the kids across the street-"

"Then don't start with me." His hand lifted her skirt for a brief moment, feeling of her, before letting her go.

Clare then followed Eli into the house, she could feel herself becoming wet from when he touched her. Eli liked it when she followed him, so she followed him into Jake's room, where he led her.

"Why are we in Jake's room?"

"Will you be quiet for once and stop complaining or asking questions? Just flow with it."

Eli picked her up and threw her on the bed. He knew Clare liked it when he was rough with her. Clueless Clare was unaware that Eli had to make his territory in Jake's room, just in case she decided to have sex with her step brother in the future.

"Take your skirt off." He demanded, standing over her with his arms crossed. She did as she was told, and even slid her shirt off without being told to.

"Take your pants off." Clare demanded, but Eli put his finger over her lips.

"I call the shots around here, Edwards." But he took them off anyway, along with his underwear. "Stick it in." he commanded her, as he pointed at his decent sized erection. She did so, but hurt Eli in the process.

"OW!" he screamed. "I told you to stick it in, not pull it!"

Clare flinched at his anger, seeing a vein stick out of his neck. "how else am I supposed to get it in though with you just sitting on top of me?"

Eli ignored her question and roughly paced his hips back and forth, showing her who's boss. She whimpered and moaned and made about every sound imaginable. Eli wasn't sure by the noises whether she was enjoying it or if he was being too rough, but his whole body was now drenched in sweat and he became dizzy and tired and collapsed on the equally exhausted girl.

* * *

Later that night, Jake got home and got to his room, to see Eli and Clare passed out nude on his bed. His facial features fell and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. He looked down and felt a tingling. He took a few pics of them and for the next few weeks touched himself to them.

The end.


End file.
